The Opening of the Chamber of Secrets
by Greatapplepie
Summary: The story of the first opening of the chamber of secrets through tom riddles eyes.


Tom riddle during his Winter 2015

year at Hogwarts when he opened the chamber of secrets.

The Hogwarts express was pulling out of kings cross station and lestrang sat in his compartment with his fellow slytherines. They were all being entertained by riddle and his new snake he had gotten over the summer. They all watched in envy as he spoke in parstletounge. Just then the compartment door opened and in walked Black. How's it going lestrang he said in a sly tone. Ever since you came over this summer my little cousin has not stopped talking about you. She starts Hogwarts this year how cute. There is something wrong with you black. lestrange said back ignoring the laughter of his fellow slytherins. Just then riddle spoke to them. This year is going to be very interesting boys ! I think this year I'm going to find it. Find what? Asked Knott. Don't you pay attention? The chamber of secrets. Tom then thought to himself after all this time after all I've discovered at this castle this year I will earn my birth right and rid the school of these filthy mudbloods. So tom how do you expect to pull that one off? Said lestrange. With the help of my little friend here he replied stroking the head of his Ball python. She should be able to sense slytherins monster lurking in the castle and lead us straight to it. Don't forget magic leaves traces. The train then started to slow down as they approached hogsmead station. As they exited the station and approached the carriages. Tom noticed something very interesting for the first time he was able to see the thestrals now that he had killed his worthless uncle and disgusting muggle family. It brought him great joy to remember the look on his idiot father's face. As he moved swiftly from the gaunt shack he could see the riddle manor in the distance the manor was ablaze with light. He was filled with a deep sense of purpose finally he will have his revenge on the father that abanded him. He looked up at the elegant manor house he could see people moving through the curtain. He unlocked the door with a causual flick of his wand "aloha mora" he whispered. As he stepped through the doorway the look of surprise on the muggles face made him laugh. After his deep insane laugh their faces changed to a look of fright. What are you doing in my house spoke up Tom riddle SR. I'm here to finally meet you dad don't you recognize me? Said Voldemort, But of course you don't you didn't bother to discover what happened to your little boy or your witch wife you just tossed them aside Said riddle. Why don't we talk in the other room said his father trying to keep everyone calm. There is nothing to discuss and then a red gleam flashed in his eyes. He then slashed through the air with his wand striking down his muggle grandparents one by one. Avada kedavra and his father crumpled.

What are you staring at Voldemort? Asked Knott. Snapping riddle back to reality and looking a thestril right in the eyes. Nothing nothing and do not say that name so loudly Knott. You really do have dung for brains. He may confide something's to his classmates but the fact that he could see the therstrals now was not something he wanted to share yet. His fingers absent mindedly fidgeted with his uncles ring. A small black stone fitted into a gold ring. His first real family arelume. They entered a carriage and it rolled off towards the castle his real home. Now in the great hall he could see headmaster Dippett beginning to stand as he welcomed them all back to another year at Hogwarts. I trust everyone had a fantastic summer said professor Dippet beaming around the great hall now before we begin the sorting lets welcome our new students with singing the school song. "Hogwarts Hogwarts hoggy warty Hogwarts." After the song was finished professor Dippet called for silence and the first years were lined up by professor Dumbledoor to be sorted. Lestrang, Voldemort,Black and Knott watched as the names were called. Goyle, Charles SLYTHERINE. Potter,George GRYFINDOR. Scrimjore,Rufus GRYFINDOR. Fudge,Cornelius hufflepuff. Fortiscue,florian RAVENCLAW. Crabe,Richard, SLYTHERINE With every name called the hall erupted. Soon the plates were clear and it was time to head off to the common rooms. Riddle and his cronies made their way down the dungeons. When they were stopped by their head of house, professor Slughorn. Good evening boys he said to the group I expect to see you all in my office tomorrow night for this year's first slug club meeting he chuckled while popping a peppermint toad into his mouth and thank you tom I do fancy these. My pleasure professor, riddle responded. Now off to bed the lot of you, you don't want to be tired for you first lessons tomorrow. And I expect better results out of you this year Knott. When they reached the common room entrance they gave the password "Salazar". As they walked in they realized some 3rd years were sitting in their usual spot by the fire. One look at who walked through the door. They jumped up and apologized. Everyone knew better than to cross this group. So Voldemort when do we start looking? Asked lestrang, All in due time All in due time replied Voldemort.


End file.
